


Cheekbones

by CrazyJ



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Coming Out, Eating out, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, New Cities, New Jersey Devils, Pittsburgh Penguins, Porn With Plot, Trades, dressing up, sexy time for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJ/pseuds/CrazyJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting traded to New Jersey goes a lot better than Beau thought it would. The city is great, the people are great and the sex? Well that's even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheekbones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crosby87Bennett19fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosby87Bennett19fan/gifts).



> This story was written for my boo Crosby87Bennett19fan who asked me for "fluff and porn" between Beau and the ridiculously beautiful Adam Henrique. I happily supplied it and now I want to write more. Heeeeellllllooooooo Taylor Hall threesome! anyone? anyone?
> 
> This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. If you know or are associated with anyone in this fic, please hit the back button immediately.

It’s not that Beau was bitter about being traded to the New Jersey Devils as soon as the season had ended or anything, but it did sting a little to only play one playoff game and then get shipped out of town not long after. But his name was on the Stanley Cup and that’s what matters, at least that’s what everyone in his life had said as soon as he tried to bring it up. Trust him, he got their point, but it hadn’t really felt like he had actually _done_ anything to help win the cup and he missed a big chunk of the season again due to injury, so it wasn’t that he was bitter, just maybe a little frustrated that he hadn’t really gotten his chance to shine.

So if he changed his Twitter icon to cover up the Penguins logo and tweeted out a devil emoji out of spite, well, they wouldn’t put two and two together right? And anyways, New Jersey was _awesome_.

“Little Beau Peep, let’s go!” Henrique called and Beau turned to see Adam laughing at him from down the boardwalk where he was walking backwards away from him, shaking his head at the orange boa that Beau was currently holding in his hands.

“Rico, no, get your ass back here this is important!” Beau shouted, shaking his head and draping the boa around his neck, laughing when the other man threw his arms around him a moment later, the two of them out for a day on the boardwalk after practice.

Training camp had been a bit nerve-wracking for Beau who hadn’t really known anyone on the team besides Ray before he had showed up. A few people had reached out to him over the summer to welcome him to the team and Adam had been one of them, the two of them hitting it off instantly and texting most of the summer until they actually got to meet. Beau found that he actually got along really well with a lot of the guys, especially Smith-Pelley who was an absolute hoot and Schneider who, though he was a bit older and played a different position, had definitely taken him under his wing, both men somewhere down the boardwalk, having decided corn dogs were more important than stopping at every single vendor on the way.

“Get off me you lump,” Beau said with his casual Californian laugh, turning to shoot a look at Adam who stepped off to the side and grabbed his own boa, throwing it dramatically around his neck, the bright neon blue contrasting the red of his shirt and making him look downright ridiculous.

“So why are we dressing up exactly?” Adam asked, grabbing a fedora off of the rack and reaching for the biggest pair of sunglasses he had ever seen and putting them on Beau’s face who squawked in surprise. 

“Because you are too serious all the time and you look like a pretty little princess right now,” Beau said with a smile, ignoring the glare Adam shot him through the sparkly purple veil he placed over top of the older man’s fedora.

“I’m not too serious,” Adam grumbled and Beau smiled at the obvious lie. “And I’m not a princess.” 

“You can be the queen and I can be the princess then,” Beau said without pause and Adam barked out a surprised laugh that stretched the grin on Beau’s own face as he tried to find something else they could add to their collection.

“You really don’t care what people think of you, do you?” Adam asked after a few seconds of silence, looking at the younger man with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Nope,” Beau replied, popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously and deciding to add another boa around his waist, this time a lime green colour. “I’ve got enough things to worry about to worry how people think of me. I’m paid to play hockey, the rest is sort of irrelevant.”

“That’s oddly poetic.”

“Well I mean, what’s the point? What’s worrying about it going to get me? Might as well enjoy life and have fun while I can.”

Adam raised his eyebrows in a quick motion before retreating into his own head, the words he wanted to say at the tip of his tongue, though he still didn’t know Beau enough to know how he would react and so he wandered off to add to his outfit instead.

“Oh my god, you look beautiful, dude,” Beau said with a happy laugh as Adam came back around the corner with a frilly pink tutu around his waist, the owner of the street vendor looking mildly concerned and incredibly amused as he walked back inside the shop and ignored the two.

“Thank you, thank you,” Adam said with a bow to which Beau proceeded to laugh harder, stepping forward and clapping him on the shoulder. 

“So how is it you are single again?” Beau asked with a wink which did things to Adam that he was not overly proud of.

“People can’t handle my irresistible charm,” Adam replied with a wry grin.

“It’s probably because women are intimidated that you are prettier than them,” Beau said happily, though he noted the way the other man’s shoulders tensed slightly and how his face hardened and quickly wiped the expression off of his face.

“Mhmm, clearly,” Adam said nonchalantly, looking back at the rack so as to avoid Beau’s face.

“Well, men are _definitely_ intimidated that you are prettier than them,” Beau replied a few seconds later, smile growing when he saw the look of surprise on his friend’s face.

“I…uh….”

“Is this where you pretend you’re not gay, but actually are gay and are just too shy to admit it?” Beau interrupted. “Cause that’s lame dude.”

“I’m not shy…I, uh….just don’t usually tell people I’m gay considering what I do for a living?”

“Is that a question?” Beau teased, finding a pair of yellow gloves and slipping them on, ignoring the look that Adam was sending him and knowing he needed to continue being calm for his friend’s sake.

“No, I, um…no. I am gay, just most people have a problem with it so I keep it to myself,” Adam said quietly and he looked so unsure of himself that it took all of Beau’s willpower not to wrap him up in a hug.

“Doesn’t bother me, dude. I’m gay like 50 percent of the time so who am I to judge?”

“Wait what?” Adam said in surprise, his brows furrowing as he looked at Beau with an appraising eyes. “You’re telling me you’ve slept with a guy?”

“How do you think I figured out I was gay 50 percent of the time?” Beau replied with a flirtatious wink, looking down at his outfit and feeling satisfied with the outcome, moving down the shop front a ways to a mirror that was set up near the door despite his recent revelation.

“Huh,” Adam replied eloquently, falling robotically behind Beau though he was clearly lost in thought.

“Dude,” Beau pushed and Adam looked up after a second to see their reflections in the mirror, both men looking absolutely ridiculous draped in feathers and every colour imaginable.

“We kind of look like a rainbow,” Adam remarked after a moment and Beau’s snort sent both of them into a peel of laughter at the irony.

“Oh man,” Beau laughed. “That’s hilarious. “Right after we tell each other we’re gay and now we are dressed up like a rainbow. No one better tell me I don’t always go all out. Best coming out story ever.”

“Shut up,” Adam said with a laugh, adjusting the tutu so he could grab out his phone and stopping a passerby to take a photo of them, the woman eyeing them warily though Adam didn’t particularly care right at this exact moment, reveling in being able to be open and honest about himself for a change. “And you said I was serious.”

“You **are** serious,” Beau said with emphasis. “I would say at least 80 percent of the time you are serious and the other 20 percent of the time you are a total lunatic, it’s great.”

“Says the guy who has a box of juice boxes in the team fridge.”

“Juice boxes are delicious; you’re the weird one for not liking them!”

“It’s like one sip and they are empty, what is the point of them?”

“It’s called happiness in your mouth!”

“Wow,” Adam said with a tilt and a shake of his head, his brain shorting out as he thought of the taste of Beau on his tongue all of a sudden, his dick hardening a little at the thought.

“Did you actually just start thinking about blowjobs?” Beau asked with a laugh and something else that Adam wasn’t able to identify, interrupting his naughty daydream. “I was being totally innocent this time!”

“This time,” Adam said with a smile, ignoring the question entirely and reaching up to take off the hat and veil.

“Just so you know, I could totally give a better blowjob than you could,” Beau said a few minutes later after they had stripped off all the items and put them back where they belonged, waving goodbye to the vendor owner and continuing walking down the boardwalk.

“Excuse you,” Adam said with a huff. “That’s rich coming from a guy who is only supposedly gay 50 percent of the time. I have an added 50 percent of practice time on you.”

“So what? Practice makes perfect or something?” Beau retorted, looking at Adam out of the corner of his eye. 

“It certainly doesn’t hurt.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Beau responded easily after a short pause, the two of them falling into silence as they basked in the heat of the sun on the late October afternoon as they walked.

“I can actually feel you thinking from here man,” Beau said more than five minutes later as they neared the parking lot, Adam reaching into his pocket to grab his keys and unlocking the doors as they neared.

“Sorry,” Adam said as he jumped into the car and turned the ignition, waiting for Beau to buckle his seatbelt before backing out of the spot. “It’s a lot to digest.”

“What is? That I like chicks and dudes?”

“No, well not entirely anyways. Just your confidence and everything. You’re only a few years younger than me, but you’ve got your name on the Cup already, you know who you are and you aren’t ashamed of it. I’ve been gay my entire life and I’ve always felt wrong or out of place. So I envy you for being able to do all that, but at the same time it’s nice to have someone else who knows about me and hopefully supports me so it’s just a lot to think about.”

“You’re not broken, dude. I know it feels like you are and when you are trying to figure everything out it sucks, but now that you know you are gay you might as well just suck and enjoy it,” Beau said with a grin, biting his lip to try and keep his laughter to himself.

“Did you just turn my life crisis back into a subtle conversation about blowjobs?” Adam said disbelievingly, chancing a look at the younger man’s expression to see that yes, yes he had.

“Well don’t tell me you’re gay and then start thinking about blowjobs in public, now it’s all I can think about!” Beau responded indignantly.

“So you’re imagining giving me a blow job?” Adam asked with a quirk of his brow.

“No, I’m imagining you giving me one,” Beau replied easily, meeting Adam’s gaze as he looked over and sensually licked his lips, noting Adam shifting uncomfortably as he made to pass a slower moving car.

“Just like that, huh?” Adam questioned, trying to maintain a semblance of control over the situation and being quite glad his house was only a few minutes away at this point.

“Well I mean, we could make it interesting,” Beau said devilishly and fuck if that didn’t pique Adam’s interest.

“Go on….”

“You said earlier that you thought you could give a better blowjob than me.”

“Yes?”

“Well, let’s make a competition out of it. We’ll each give the other person a blowjob and time it, see who can make the other person cum faster. Whoever wins gets to choose what they want from the other person.”

“Fuck,” Adam swore under his breath, pulling into his driveway and turning to look at Beau who was watching him albeit a little cautiously. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“So is that a yes?” Beau asked as they entered the house and kicked off their sandals, walking towards the back of the house where Beau knew Adam’s bedroom was from the few times he had been over before.

“It’s not a no?”

“Wait,” Beau said, reaching out and grabbing Adam’s arm, tugging him back towards the guest bedroom they had just passed, pulling them in and pushing the door closed. “Let’s do it in here.”

“Why?” Adam asked curiously, looking around the sparsely decorated room and wondering what the other man was getting at.

“Because, we can hold the competition in here and then take the main course to your actual bedroom,” Beau replied with a glint in his eye, throwing his hat on the floor and reaching down to pull his shirt off, sliding his shorts down and kicking them to the side so he was only left wearing a small pair of black lace panties.

“Holy fuck dude,” Adam gasped as his gaze fell on the other man’s dick already tenting in the panties, stretching the fabric obscenely across his dick and causing his own to jump uncomfortably in his shorts. “That’s fucking hot as hell.”

Adam stepped forward, pulling his shirt off as he went at the same time that Beau reached forward and yanked down his shorts, his boxers coming with them which Adam awkwardly kicked off before pushing Beau backwards until his knees hit the back of the bed and he fell back lightly, stretching his body in a way that had Adam’s mouth-watering.

“This is a really bad idea,” Adam said just for the sake of saying something, looking down at Beau who was eyeing his body appreciatively up and down.

“I’m not seeing what’s so bad about it,” Beau replied, reaching down and running his fingers over the length of his dick in the panties, never looking away from Adam.

“I just told you I’m gay and now we’re naked and about to have sex, what is a good idea about this?” Adam asked a little erratically, though he and his dick were still completely on board with the current plan.

“When was the last time you just let yourself be with someone?” Beau asked instead of addressing the earlier question, spreading his legs invitingly.

“It’s…it’s been awhile,” Adam admitted.

“Well how about right now we use our mouth for something other than talking and afterwards when we’re all done we can talk about what this is and go from there?”

“Fuck yeah,” Adam groaned, dropping to his knees between Beau’s legs and bringing his mouth to the panties, outlining the other man’s bulge with the tip of his tongue before sucking gently and enjoying the hitch in the other man’s breath as he did so.

Pulling back, Adam appraised the other man who was still watching him from above though his eyes were now lidded and his breath more sporadic as he waited for him to make the next move. Reaching forward, Adam gently smacked the side of Beau’s ass, motioning for him to lift it in the air so he could slide down the panties, marveling at his thick cut dick as it came up and slapped against Beau’s stomach, the noise the only thing that could be heard in the room besides their heavy breathing.

Leaning forward, Adam grabbed the base of Beau’s dick, licking a wide stripe from the bottom to the tip and bringing just the tip into his mouth as he sucked, Beau groaning loudly as he threw his head back and scrunched his hands into fists in the bedding. 

Taking that as a sign to continue, Adam hollowed his cheeks and sucked him in, bobbing his head up and down to see how much he could take, sinking down as far as he could go and feeling Beau press up against the back of his throat, enjoying the pressure and using his tongue to add to the pleasure as he pulled up, repeating the motion and adjusting for the little thrusts Beau was making into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Beau said loudly, reaching out and grabbing the back of Adam’s head and just holding it for support, his fingers gripping his hair tightly as Adam bobbed up and down, the tightness and heat of his mouth pushing him far closer to the edge than he wanted to be already. 

Looking down, Beau found Adam watching him appraisingly as he took him in, slowing the pace so he was taking him inch by inch, his cheeks hollowing and his gaze heated as he reached out and pinched his inner thigh, grabbing at one of Beau’s balls and rolling them between his fingers, the pain and pleasure of the two motions causing his hips to thrust harshly into the older man’s mouth.

“Fuck cheekbones,” Beau said with a growl, moving lower on the bed and reaching back out to grab Adam’s head and hold him in place as he started to make aborted little motions into his mouth, the other’s man groans sending shivers shooting up his spine. 

“Fuck, I’m not going to last,” Beau warned as Adam continued to envelop his member with his mouth, reaching underneath his thighs to grab at his ass, spreading the cheeks somehow despite the angle and sinking all the way down so his nose pushed against Beau’s pubic hair nestled at the base of his dick, pulling on his ass cheeks and sinking down simultaneously over and over until Beau was suddenly shooting into his mouth with a cry, his entire body getting into the motion as he dropped his head back onto the bed, his chest heaving as Adam pulled off and wiped at his mouth, grinning wryly to himself before clambering up beside him onto the bed.

“Beat that,” Adam said challengingly and Beau groaned, already spent and doubting whether he was going to be able to.

“I’ll admit that was pretty good, cheekbones,” Beau said, turning his head to the side to just look at Adam for a moment, admiring the flush on his cheeks and the way he shifted at the nickname, bringing his body closer out of desire.

“Alright, lean back against the headboard,” Beau instructed once he had caught his breath, waiting for the other man to position himself and grabbing at Adam’s dick and pumping it a few quick times mechanically to bring it back up to full mast, licking his lips before diving down and licking a stripe up and down the sides of the older man’s dick before sucking the tip between his lips and tonguing at the slit on the head.

“Oh, fuck,” Adam said with a groan, arching his back against the headboard just as Beau took him completely into his mouth, bobbing up and down and setting a good rhythm, moving his hands up and down Adam’s thighs before pulling off and pausing, reaching underneath him and pulling Adam down the bed with a surprised shout before ducking back down and taking one of his balls in his mouth.

Gently, Beau pulled one of Adam’s balls between his lips tightly, sucking and lapping at what he could reach with his tongue, switching to the other one after a moment, all the while using his hand to keep up a steady pace as he continued his ministrations.  
Flattening his tongue, Beau pulled back enough that he could start lapping at Adam’s dick, holding the opposite side against his palm as he licked and coated Adam’s dick with saliva, reaching the top and swallowing him down, though he couldn’t get him as  
far down as Adam had done for him.

Grabbing the base of Adam’s dick in his left hand, Beau used his grasp to cover the area he couldn’t reach with his mouth, bobbing up and down again and feeling his dick twitch back to life when Adam finally caved and grabbed the back of his head, pumping his hips into his mouth and crying out, his whole body clenching as he tried to hold back his orgasm which Beau was having none of.

Pulling off, Beau reached up and pushed three fingers into Adam’s mouth who got the idea and started licking Beau’s fingers passionately, getting them sufficiently wet as Beau took Adam back into his mouth, pulling his fingers away after a moment more and reaching down to roll Adam’s balls between his slicked up fingers, trailing the wetness down between his ass cheeks and back up, tugging on his left ball sac sharply just as Adam came without warning into his waiting mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Adam shouted, his back arching as he came, dropping down onto the bed as Beau swallowed, kissing his inner thigh as he leaned up, crossing his legs in front of him and sitting off to the side of Adam who had his eyes closed and looked blissfully worn out.

“I didn’t actually time that,” Beau said a minute later and Adam chuckled, his chest moving up and down with the force of his laughter which Beau found incredibly endearing. “Relatively positive I lost though.”

“Absolutely positive you lost,” Adam said with a grin, finally opening his eyes and looking at the younger man. “So what’s my prize?”

“You could fuck me,” Beau suggested after a slight pause and the look on Adam’s face was worth the price of admission as his jaw dropped in surprise and his mouth tried to form words unsuccessfully, though his dick managed to jump at the thought all the same.

“You’d want that?”

“Oh fuck yeah, dude,” Beau said with an earnest smile, leaning forward so he was sharing the other man’s space, their breaths intermingling as he whispered: “Fuck me, cheekbones.”

Launching himself forward, Adam grabbed the back of Beau’s neck and pulled them together for a passionate kiss, their lips banging together briefly before their tongues were clashing for dominance, Beau biting at Adam’s bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth as the older man pushed him onto his back on the bed, placing a leg on either side of him and grinding filthily down so their dicks rubbed against each other, the pleasure shooting sparks up Beau’s spine.

“I said fuck me, not hump me,” Beau tried to say sarcastically, just as Adam reached out and twisted his left nipple sharply, biting at his collarbone and working a hickey into his shoulder as Beau ran his hands down Adam’s muscular back, wrapping one leg around his hips so he could pull their dicks back together, already missing the friction despite the remark.

“It’s cute you think you are in charge,” Adam whispered in his ear before suddenly flipping him over and plastering himself onto Beau’s back, his hard member pressed against the back of his thighs causing Beau to groan, groaning louder when Adam grabbed his right earlobe between his teeth and pulled, the sensation going straight to his dick.

“Please,” Beau gasped, not sure what exactly he was asking for but knowing he needed something.

“There, there, Little Beau Peep, I got you,” Adam whispered, his body heat pulling away just as Beau felt his ass cheeks spread, Adam looking down at his hole longingly, surging forward to lick at the rim causing Beau to cry out loudly.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, do that again,” Beau begged, pushing back against the older man’s tongue as he started to work around the hole for a few moments, finally pushing his tongue past the tight rim after what felt like an eternity, Beau pushing back against the feeling in his ass and rocking forward against the bed spread, reaching between his legs to press on the base of his dick to keep himself from coming too soon.

“Fingers, I need fingers,” Beau pleaded, whining when Adam pulled away momentarily and listening to the sound of a drawer opening and closing and items being pulled out. 

“I thought we were supposed to take the main course to my bedroom,” Adam reminded Beau as a distinctive uncapping noise was heard, Beau physically whining into the bedsheets as he wiggled his ass in the air, groaning appreciatively when Adam’s tongue returned, licking at his hole and then gently pushing a finger inside along with his tongue as Beau reached back to hold his own ass cheeks open to give him better access.

“Later. When it’s my turn,” Beau gasped as Adam sank his finger in down to the second knuckle, pulling it out and pushing it back in, his tongue lapping at the rim as Beau keened.

“Fine by me,” Adam responded between breaths, pushing in the tip of his second finger and slowly working it in, keeping his tongue involved which was driving Beau crazy. “Fuck, I imagined you’d be tighter.”

“I….I use my fingers to masturbate,” Beau gasped as Adam sunk two full fingers into his ass, scissoring them and sending sparks up his spine.

“Tell me about it,” Adam demanded as he continued pumping his fingers in and out, waiting to start adding the third until Beau started speaking.

“Sometimes when I’m alone,” Beau started, whining at the intrusion of the third finger and pushing back to get more of it inside him,” I touch myself so I’m hard and then I wet my fingers and I push one in and see what it feels like.”

“Keep going,” Adam said, thrusting in the third finger roughly, enjoying the little gasping noises the younger man was making into the bed sheets.

“I push one in and then a second one and then I fuck myself with my fingers and rub off on the bed and imagine it’s someone holding me down,” Beau whimpers, his dick thrumming with anticipation as Beau held his ass cheeks, crying out when he felt the tip of Adam’s pinkie pushing into his stretched hole.

“Like this,” Adam asks, draping himself over Beau’s back once more and biting at the back of his neck, working a hickey into the spot between his shoulder blades as he pumped his fingers slowly in and out of Beau’s hole.

“Please,” Beau begged, pushing back. “Please Adam, I need you to fuck me, I need you inside me, please, please fuck me.”

“Well, since you asked so politely,” Adam praised, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the condom and lube, looking over at Beau who looked fucked out and blissed, his mouth hanging open and his lips red from being bitten.

“No condom,” Beau said quietly. “I want to feel you come inside me.”

“Oh fuck,” Adam groaned agreeably, grabbing the bottle of lube and coating his dick in a thick layer, pumping it a few times to coat it evenly and positioning himself behind Beau who reached back again to spread his cheeks, his hole red from use and looking utterly inviting. “Are you ready baby boy?”

“Please,” Beau begged, gasping as Adam pressed the head of his dick against his hole, slowly sinking in inch by inch, giving Beau time to adjust until finally Adam’s hips were pressed against the back of Beau’s thighs and he was fully seated inside him, both of them taking a moment to get used to the sensation.

“Fuck me,” Beau whispered after a few moments and Adam grabbed onto his hips and pulled out, thrusting forward with a snap of his hips, punching out a cry from the younger man, starting a cruel pace as he slammed in and out, Beau’s gasps and his own heavy breathing mixing with the sound of skin slapping on skin.

“You’re so fucking tight for me, baby,” Adam praised as he started to move faster. “Your fingers couldn’t get as deep as I can. I bet you’re going to feel this for days afterwards.”

Grabbing Beau around the chest with his left arm, Adam hoisted him up so he was pressed against his front, biting at his earlobe as he continued thrusting in and out, Beau’s pleas for more sending heat curling through his body as he reached around and pulled Beau’s face to his, their lips moving together sloppily, teeth clashing as Adam continued to pound into his ass, right hand cupping Beau’s face.

“I need you,” Beau pleaded, dropping his head down against Adam’s shoulder and grasping onto the back of the older man’s thighs as Adam dropped his right hand down to Beau’s waist. “I need you to touch me.”

“Will you come for me baby?” Adam whispered into Beau’s ear, thrusting especially hard when the man keened loudly, keening again as he reached around and wrapped his right hand around Beau’s dick, pumping to the same pace as his thrusts, feeling his own balls tighten as Beau’s pleas quickened.

“Fuck, fuck, oh my god, fuck, please, Adam, please, I…I…fuuuuuck,” Beau shouted, white cum spurting out across Adam’s hand suddenly and up his own chest, his dick pulsing as he came so hard he started to see stars, Adam following right behind him a few thrusts later as he pushed into Beau’s ass and came, his cum coating his dick in the tight enclosure, both men collapsing onto the bed, Adam still inside him, his body covering the younger man’s as they panted, their faces pressed into the bed sheets as they came down from their high.

“Oh my fucking god,” Adam whispered into the back of Beau’s neck, slowly pulling out and reaching under Beau to spread his own cum across Beau’s chest lazily, the other man groaning at the feeling and turning over so he was facing Adam, raising his head to catch Adam’s lips in a slow kiss, pulling him down until their bodies were pressed against each other, Beau on his back and Adam on his side above him, his left arm slipping under Beau’s neck so he could hold him tighter as they kissed.

After a minute or two of kissing, Adam reached down and touched Beau’s hole gingerly, knowing the man would be sensitive but needing to feel the proof of what had just happened, not waiting for permission before sinking two fingers into Beau’s ass and feeling his own cum push out and drip down Beau’s thighs.

“Too soon,” Beau gasped, arching his back and rolling away from the intrusion so his face was buried in Adam’s chest, the other man wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close, both lying side by side for a long time and just enjoying the closeness.

“I think I’d be okay with losing more often if that’s what happens,” Beau said after a couple minutes of silence and Adam laughed, kissing his hair as Beau pulled back to look at him.

“Does that mean you’d be okay if we did this again?” he asked carefully, masking his tone to hide his nervousness.

“I think your dick has ruined me for anyone else,” Beau replied honestly and Adam burst into laughter as he brought their lips back together, liking the idea of that very much.

“Let’s go shower and then we can go order some takeout and just watch a movie or something,” Adam suggested, kissing Beau’s hair once again because he could and no one was stopping him.

“Will you let me fuck you later?” Beau asked looking up at him from he lay in Adam’s arms, his lips turned up in a soft smile.

“Yeah, I think that could be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in ages so I hope that this was good! Let me know what you think and if you want to see any other pairings. Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Come hang out at hobrerek.tumblr.com. I promise I don't bite! Much ;)


End file.
